


Shake your arm, then use your form

by redwineandqueer



Series: Get Up I Feel Like Being A Sex Machine [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwineandqueer/pseuds/redwineandqueer
Summary: They’re cuddled up on the couch one Friday night about three weeks after David came home to a brand-new fucking machine on his living room floor. It’s David’s night to pick the movie but he’s having trouble concentrating on Netflix’s rom-com section long enough to decide which one he’s in the mood for. His eyes keep darting over to the small cabinet under the stairs. Or, more specifically, to what’s in the small cabinet under the stairs.The fucking machine had gotten a lot of use in the weeks since Patrick brought it home. David might even venture to say he’s been a bit obsessed. Two nights ago, Patrick had put David on his knees, the machine slowly fucking his ass and then sat on the couch and turned on a baseball game. He stuck his soft cock in David’s mouth to ‘keep it warm’ and then proceeded to make David’s brain melt out of his ears by playing with the speed and pattern of the machine until David was panting and drooling and begging incoherently.But there’s one thing they still haven’t done and, tonight, David can’t stop thinking about it.***Alternate title: Fucking Machine 2: Electric Boogaloo
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Get Up I Feel Like Being A Sex Machine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147598
Comments: 39
Kudos: 140





	Shake your arm, then use your form

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested the sequel that was hinted at in the first part and how could I resist writing more David and Patrick with a fucking machine? 
> 
> Thanks to all those who encouraged this! 
> 
> Series title and both story titles from James Brown's Get Up I Feel Like Being A Sex Machine.

They’re cuddled up on the couch one Friday night about three weeks after David came home to a brand-new fucking machine on his living room floor. It’s David’s night to pick the movie but he’s having trouble concentrating on Netflix’s rom-com section long enough to decide which one he’s in the mood for. His eyes keep darting over to the small cabinet under the stairs. Or, more specifically, to what’s _in_ the small cabinet under the stairs.

The fucking machine had gotten a lot of use in the weeks since Patrick brought it home. David might even venture to say he’s been a bit obsessed. Two nights ago, Patrick had put David on his knees, the machine slowly fucking his ass and then sat on the couch and _turned on a baseball game_. He stuck his soft cock in David’s mouth to ‘keep it warm’ and then proceeded to make David’s brain melt out of his ears by playing with the speed and pattern of the machine until David was panting and drooling and begging incoherently.

But there’s one thing they still haven’t done and, tonight, David can’t stop thinking about it.

“ _La La Land_? Really, David? I thought you said that movie was ‘deeply pretentious and profoundly overrated.’”

Startled out of his reverie, David follows Patrick’s confused gaze and notices the trailer that had begun playing while he was lost in fantasy.

“Ew. It is. Both Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone deserved better.”

“So, why have we been watching the trailer for the past five minutes?” Patrick is facing the television but David sees the corner of his mouth pull up.

“Um, because sometimes I need a minute to properly visualize the correct movie.” David goes to sit up but is blocked by a strong arm that keeps him pinned to Patrick’s side.

“Is that what you’ve been visualizing, David? The correct movie?” Patrick’s voice is teasing but there’s an undercurrent of something a little firmer, a little more commanding.

“Yes?”

“Hmmm.” Patrick is still looking at the television, but his hand drifts down to brush lightly over David’s ass. “It just looked like your attention was on something other than Netflix.” He sneaks a couple of fingers under the waistband of David’s drop-crotch pants and ghosts them over the sensitive skin of his lower back. “But if you’ve spent all this time _visualizing_ the right movie for us, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Hm, well, it’s just that my inspiration seems to be focused elsewhere tonight?”

“Oh, _elsewhere_. Like on the vendor contracts that need to be finalized? Because I’d be happy to go get my laptop if you want to work on that.” The smirk on Patrick’s face makes it clear that the contracts are the last thing on his mind. He slips his hand a little further into David’s pants, playing over the skin where his ass meets his back.

The feeling of those fingers on sensitive skin is almost enough to distract David. But he has a _vision_ , okay? And now that the thought has been planted in his brain, he doesn’t want to wait any longer to make it a reality.

“No, I was thinking of something a bit more _active_ than the contracts.”

“And would that more active something involve any special equipment?” This particular teasing, lilting tone Patrick gets when he’s trolling David about sex never fails to make him annoyed and aroused in equal measures.

“It might.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick responds, slipping his hand further into David’s pants and ghosting a finger over his hole before abruptly pulling out and sitting up. “Just any sort of activity involving special equipment? Because I’ve been dying to try out that new vacuum we bought and the upstairs hall could use a cleaning.”

And see, David knows exactly what he’s fishing for. Ever since David had let slip the fantasy that had led to the purchase of the fucking machine, Patrick has been gently nudging him, looking for more hints of the desires David keeps close to his chest. And it’s not that he thinks Patrick will make fun of him for any of it. God knows they’ve explored more than a few kinks together at this point. But, historically, there’s always been a point when his fantasies are too much. Too out there. Too kinky. And even though Patrick has always been right there with him whenever they try something new, it’s hard to let go of that little voice in his head saying that _this time_ is going to be the time he goes too far.

But Patrick is sitting there looking at him with nothing but curiosity and growing tenderness in his eyes, like he knows exactly which anxieties are running through David’s brain and can’t wait to put them at ease. And David knows he will - knows that Patrick will listen to him and hear him and that they’ll make something beautiful together. They always do.

So David takes a deep breath, screws up his courage, and does the thing he still finds awkward and uncomfortable more often than not. He asks for what he wants.

“Hmmm. While you’re right about the upstairs hall and thank you very much for taking care of that tomorrow, I think I’d rather explore a scenario where I get to watch while you get fucked with a dildo shaped like your own cock.”

Patrick’s eyes darken and a flush comes over his pale skin, sweeping away any of David’s residual hesitance. He hasn’t brought up this particular fantasy again since the first time they’d played with the machine but it’s never been far from his thoughts, making an increasingly regular appearance in the list of fantasies he jerks off to in the shower. And, judging by his reaction, Patrick hasn’t forgotten about the idea either.

“I .... Yes, we can do that. I’d … yes. That would work,” Patrick stammers out and David is more than slightly gratified to hear the strain in his voice. Patrick loves fucking David - his mouth, his ass, his thighs, whatever he can get. And David is very grateful for that, thank you very much. But nothing makes Patrick _fucking lose it_ like being fucked.

Usually, David is a bit too distracted to fully appreciate the frankly _obscene_ sounds Patrick makes when he has a dick up his ass but with the fucking machine doing all the work, he could just sit back and enjoy watching his husband lose his fucking mind.

David watches as Patrick’s eyes narrow, taking on a gleam that usually leads them down a _very_ enjoyable path. Fuck, he should have anticipated this. The only thing Patrick loves quite as much as getting fucked is getting fucked while he’s the one in complete control.

“And what will you be doing while you watch?” Patrick asks, measured control back in his voice.

“Um … so I haven’t really gotten that far in my fantasy?” David says, suddenly self-conscious. He’s always been good at seeing the big outline of things - the store, their wedding, sexual fantasies - but he’s not always the best at the _details_ of a thing.

Fortunately, details are something Patrick excels at. The corner of his mouth crooks up - something David finds both reassuring and exhilarating at the same time. “Can I tell you my vision then?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, please, I would like that very much.”

“Well, the way I’ve been picturing it,” and David has to take a moment while his brain goes offline at the idea that Patrick’s been _picturing_ this, “is that I take out that machine, open myself up while you watch. Take my time, let the machine fill me up, let it build all nice and slow.”

David knows his mouth is hanging open - he just hopes he’s not _actually_ drooling. The image Patrick is conjuring is so hot, David needs a minute before he can string together a coherent thought.

“And what exactly will I be doing while all of this is going on?”

“You’ll be watching, David,” Patrick replies, sliding back over and moving to straddle his lap. He sinks his hands into David’s hair, tugging a little, the sharp hint of pain a point of focus David grabs onto gratefully. “Except, I’m not sure I can trust you to keep your hands to yourself and just watch. So I was thinking I should make sure to remove any possible distractions so you can really focus.”

David swallows around a suddenly dry mouth. “I - yes. Yes. I could be - I am definitely into that. Yes.” He winces at his incoherence but Patrick’s smirk only gets wider the longer he babbles.

“That’s good, David, I’m glad.” Patrick tugs on David’s hair again. The sharp pain along with the pressure of Patrick grinding down on his lap and the delicious words falling from his mouth are a heady mixture. “Why don’t you go grab a chair from the dining room while I get things set up in here?”

David has no idea why Patrick needs a chair but he’s not questioning it at this point. He just nods, probably more enthusiastically than is strictly necessary given the way Patrick’s mouth quirks downward in amusement. Pressing a short, dirty kiss to David’s mouth, Patrick swings himself up and makes his way over to the cabinet under the stairs without a backwards glance.

It takes him a second, anticipation and arousal zinging through his veins, but David scrambles to his feet and makes a beeline for the dining room. He grabs the closest chair and carries it back just as Patrick is pulling the fucking machine from the cabinet, his strong thighs and ass on full display for David to ogle.

“Um, where do you want this?”

Patrick stands up and considers while David mourns the loss of the view. “Over by the fireplace. Gives you a clear line of sight so you can ... visualize.”

“Okay,” David says, the teasing grounding him and settling his nerves. “So I’m going to be sitting here then?” he asks as he sets the chair down and watches Patrick wheel the fucking machine into place about six feet away. Close enough to see every detail but nowhere near close enough to touch.

“You said you wanted to watch.” Patrick finishes adjusting the placement of the machine and moves over to wrap his arms around David’s waist. “So I’m going to make sure that happens for you.” He pulls back and considers David’s face. Whatever he sees must satisfy him because he slides his hand up to grab a handful of David’s hair, pulling his head back. “Okay, David?”

“I would be amenable to that, yes,” David says before Patrick’s lips seal over the spot under his ear that he claimed as his years ago. David’s cock, which had flagged a bit after all the arduous physical labour he’d had to undertake, is straining against the soft fabric of his pants.

All too soon Patrick is pulling back. “That’s so good, David, thank you. But from here on out, I’m going to need colours, okay?”

The praise Patrick is laying on him is certainly not helping David focus. But he manages to get out a soft _green_ and then Patrick is moving them, turning David around and guiding him to bend over the arm of the couch.

“I thought I was going to be in the chair?” David breathes out, the vulnerable position going right to his head.

Without warning, Patrick slides his fingers back under David’s waistband and slips his pants down and off. “Oh, you are. I just need to get a few things set up first.”

The next few minutes are a blur of sensation as Patrick finishes stripping him and then fingers him open with a kind of brisk efficiency that has David whimpering into his fist. When a blunt pressure nudges up against his hole, he moans, dropping his head to hang forward. “What - I thought you were -” David’s garbled question cuts off on a whine as Patrick pushes the plug into him with steady, implacable pressure.

“I am,” Patrick says, like he’s answering a question about quarterly-debt-profits or some other business thing David doesn’t understand. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want a nice view while I let that machine give me what I need.”

It’s probably good that the next thing Patrick does is secure a cock ring to the base of David’s dick. Any more of that kind of talk and this would be over before it even starts. Not that the image of sitting in a chair with a plug up his ass and a cock ring keeping him from coming, only able to watch as Patrick gets fucked is helping David cool down at all.

By the time Patrick leads him over to the chair and binds his hands behind him with exacting deliberation, David is a _mess._ He’s not sure how he got here - tied to a chair, plugged up and desperate - but somehow it’s everything he wanted.

Not that this isn’t going to be _torture_ , fuck. He’s already aching to touch Patrick but all he can do is sit and watch while his husband strips with the same casual efficiency as he’s done everything else tonight.

When he’s naked, Patrick looks back over at David, arousal and amusement in his expression. “How are we doing over there, baby?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“That’s the plan, yes.” And David’s trying very hard not to focus on his own cock, hard and aching and just out of his reach, but then Patrick goes and says something like _that_ and suddenly all David can think about is how much he wants to touch himself. Or Patrick. Or both. Preferably both.

He gets the feeling that’s not going to be happening for a while though. Apparently done with the quick and efficient portion of the evening, Patrick takes his time as he lowers himself to his knees in front of the machine, the dildo inches from his face. Then, fucking _troll_ of a man that he is, he opens his mouth and swallows half of the plastic cock in one go.

Overwhelmed with the image in front of him, David groans, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. There’s no way to block the _noises_ Patrick is making though; he’s moaning like a starving man having his first meal in weeks. But those sounds quickly turn disapproving when he realizes David isn’t watching. There a beat of silence and then the plug in David’s ass springs to life, vibrating right up against his prostate.

“Fuck!” He didn’t even know they _had_ a vibrating plug in the living room.

Patrick looks up at David’s shout, pulling off the dildo with a pop. “Just want to make sure I’m not boring you, David.”

“Yeah, that’s not an issue,” David grits out, glaring at his husband and shifting to find a position that doesn't have the plug buzzing incessantly against his sensitive prostate. Patrick just smirks and reaches for the lube next to him.

Of course, Patrick takes his time opening himself up. David tries not to give him the satisfaction of blatantly ogling him but it’s impossible. Every part of Patrick is gorgeous when he does this - the long line of his neck as he throws his head back in pleasure; his peaked, rosy nipples that David wants to get his mouth on; his cock, standing hard and proud in front of him; and the fingers David can’t quite see, prying Patrick open. David loves to be the one who gets to open Patrick up but he can’t deny the pleasure of watching him like this, taking what he needs without a hint of self-consciousness.

But even Patrick can’t tease forever (although David wouldn’t put it past him to try; sometimes it seems like Patrick gets off more on winding David up than the actual sex). He pulls his fingers out on a long groan that goes right to David’s cock and maneuvers into position, the head of the dildo pressing right up against his hole. David can’t tear his eyes away, wanting to touch and wanting to watch and wanting this to never, ever end. His brain is filled with blissful static and he can feel every inch of his skin buzzing. God, he wants this - wants to watch Patrick lose himself to this pleasure, really take his time with it.

“Thank you, David. I will,” Patrick says and _fuck_ , David must be really far gone if he’s already lost control of his brain-to-mouth filter.

With slow deliberation, Patrick sets two remotes down in front of him within easy reach. David recognizes them both - one for the fucking machine and the other for the plug up David’s ass. He glances down for a second to catch his breath and catches sight of his own cock, red and leaking and desperate-looking, the ring wound tight around the base keeping him from falling over the edge.

His gaze is pulled right back to Patrick when he hears the machine whir into life. He doesn’t want to miss this part - that moment when a cock first breaches his hole is Patrick at his most beautiful. Mouth falling open, a red flush creeping over his chest, and the long lines of his body strained taut - he’s a vision and David feels a surge of protective love break through the haze of his arousal. Patrick went so long without this - without getting to abandon himself to this kind of pleasure and David never takes it for granted that he’s the one that gets to see this now.

Patrick keeps the machine on its slowest setting which means David gets a good long look as the plastic cock slowly fills him up. When he remembers the dildo is moulded after Patrick’s own cock, another whimper spills from his lips, causing Patrick to look over at him, a calculating glint breaking through the pleasure in his eyes. He reaches forward, not toward the remote for the fucking machine, but for the one controlling the plug in David’s ass. His fingers hesitate over the dial before he twists it with a flick of his wrist. The already-intense vibrations up against David’s prostate intensify, breaking a dam David didn’t even know was there.

“Fuck, Patrick, you’re so fucking hot, baby. Look at you, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this. Do it, Patrick, for me. Fuck yourself, honey, I want to see.” He’s not even sure where the words are coming from and it doesn’t matter. Whatever part of his brain is producing them, he wants the words to continue as long as they keep that dazed expression on Patrick’s face.

“Jesus, fuck, David,” Patrick says as he reaches for the fucking machine remote, turning it up and bracing himself on his hands and knees.

It’s like art, David thinks as he watches his husband getting lost in the pleasure of being fucked. All the best parts of art at least - the passion, the freedom, the expression. Part of him wishes he could frame this moment and put it in a gallery. But a bigger part wants to keep it close and protected, to never let anyone else see Patrick like this, intimate and exquisite and so vulnerable.

He’ll never get over how much Patrick loves this. Filthy moans and fragments of dirty talk spill out his mouth as if pushed by the steady rhythm of the machine. David’s arousal thrums through him, his cock leaking almost continually now. But he can’t take his eyes off his husband.

“God, _yes_ , Patrick. You look so fucking gorgeous like this, honey.”

“Yeah, baby?” Patrick’s voice is low and rough, a sure sign he’s close. “You like watching me without being allowed to touch?”

“Fuck, Patrick, want to touch you so bad, please.” David would have already come by now, probably more than once, if it weren’t for the tight ring keeping his orgasm at bay. But, instead, the almost painful pleasure of the vibrations against his prostate just keep pushing him higher and he wonders for a minute what it would feel like to be forced over that edge while still wearing the cock ring.

“Not this time David,” Patrick gasps out. “This time you get to watch.”

“Then come for me, Patrick, please, I want to watch you come.”

Patrick’s hand twitches and, for a second, David worries he’s going to slow down, drawing this out even more. But then Patrick is reaching for his cock, stroking himself just how he likes, long, slow pulls that focus on the head. It’s not long before he’s dropping his head between his arms, muscles pulling tight and coming with a groan so obscene it almost sends David over the edge despite the cock ring.

Patrick shakes his way through his orgasm, the steady pressure of the machine prolonging it until he collapses onto his elbows and grabs for the remote. The machine comes to a slow stop and Patrick hangs there for a minute, panting and shaking and so, so beautiful.

With his focus finally torn away from Patrick, David becomes suddenly and desperately aware of his own body. His wrists are sore from where he’s been unconsciously pulling at the cuffs, trying in vain to reach out to his husband. His ass is full and sore, the plug still buzzing mercilessly against his prostate. And his cock is so hard he can’t tell whether it’s pain or pleasure, but whatever the sensation is, it’s all-encompassing.

“Need something, David?” Patrick asks once he’s recovered enough from his orgasm to speak. He’s kneeling, the remote to the plug in his hand. The vibrations in David’s ass decrease and he groans gratefully.

His head clears a bit, just enough for him to force words out of his mouth. “Please, Patrick, I need to come. Please let me, please.”

Patrick’s eyes darken again and then he’s moving, crawling over to David. It shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is. Then he’s there, kneeling in front of the chair, so close David can feel the warmth of his overheated body. “Ask me one more time, David.”

“Fuck, Patrick, _please_. You’re so fucking hot, I need it so much, please, baby.”

Patrick grins, looking almost grateful that David’s been reduced to this begging, desperate mess. Then he reaches out, simultaneously flicking the clasp of the cock ring and swallowing David’s cock down to the root.

The ring falls away and David’s orgasm _slams_ into him, his long pent-up arousal releasing all at once. He arcs up, hips thrusting and head falling back, coming so hard he sees spots. From a distance, he hears yelling, low and guttural, and it takes him a minute before he releases that’s _him_. The feeling is so intense it feels like he’s being emptied from the inside, washed clean in the rush of aching pleasure.

When he finally comes back to himself, Patrick is rubbing his legs, dropping gentle kisses to the inside of his thighs. “God, David, that was so fucking hot. You’re so incredible, baby, thank you for doing that for me.”

David’s not exactly thinking clearly, but he’s pretty sure he’s not the one who should be being thanked right now. He tries to say so, but all that comes out is a garbled moan. Patrick pushes himself up and captures David’s lips in a kiss, sloppy and wet and perfect, as his hands reach around and gently undo the cuffs.

When the kiss breaks, David collapses forward, head falling onto Patrick’s shoulder. They stay like that for a few moments, breath and sweat mingling in a way that should be gross, but instead feels like warmth and connection and love.

In another minute, Patrick will cajole him upstairs and into a shower before they fall into their soft bed together. But before he does. “Can we do that again?” David asks. “Me watching you?”

A hand cups his cheek, gently guiding his head up until Patrick can meet his eyes. They’re soft and warm, but there’s a playful spark dancing behind them. “Oh, I think we can arrange that, David. But maybe not right away. Now that I know what that feels like, I think I have a few other ideas I want to try first.”

And well, fuck, how can David say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is now an ongoing series? 
> 
> I'm [redwineandqueer](https://redwineandqueer.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
